Invader
Invader is a race of creature shared between the 5 monocolored civilizations. __TOC__ Details *Light creatures are based on Buddhism and mascot characters, most notably Mice. They are led by Angel Commands. *Water creatures are based on magicians and gambling. They are led by Magic Commands. *Darkness creatures are based on horror movies. They are led by Demon Commands. *Fire creatures are based on bikers and motorcycles. They are led by Sonic Commands. *Nature creatures are based on guerrilla soldiers. They are led by Guerrilla Commands. Instead of the usual civilization symbol, Invaders have an eagle with a globe on the eagle's back as a watermark behind their effect text. It is the same symbol that Duel Masters Land uses in the anime series. According to the background story manga, they are brainwashed creatures, making them similar to Unknowns and Unnoises. However, the higher-ranking Invaders seem to have free will, as seen in their behavior in the background story. The major invaders are of the Water, Fire and Nature civilization alignments. Darkness, Fire and Nature creatures have designs and weapons that exceed the technology standards of other creatures of their respective civilizations such as Chainsaws, supersonic motorcyles and Bazookas, meaning that their technology level and intelligence surpasses regular creatures of their respective civilizations. Later on, an advanced S-rank Invader Virus variant creates a new type of invader known as S-Rank Invaders. Nomenclature *All low-ranking invaders have "Invader" (侵略者) as a suffix. *High ranking evolution creatures have "超" (Super) in front of their suffix. *Legend Rares have "ADJECTIVE侵略" as a suffix. *Light invaders have "三界" (Three kingdoms) as a suffix. If they are related to Duemouse, they have the suffix "_極" (____ Extremes) Instead, which can arrange from "一極" (One Extreme) to "九極" (Nine Extremes). *Water invaders use the word "奇天烈" (Eureka) as a suffix and have names based on gambling. Creatures related to S-Rank Invaders have "宇宙" (Read as "スペース" Space) as a suffix and have names that are related to UFOlogy. *Darkness invaders have "復讐" (Revenge) as a suffix and have names based on horror movie characters. Creatures related to S-Rank Invaders have "不死" (Read as "ゾンビ" Zombie) as a suffix and have names related to death. *Fire invaders have "音速" (Sonic) or "轟速" (Lightning Sonic) as a suffix and have names that are based on speed and bikes. *Nature Invaders have "獣軍隊" (Beast Army) as a suffix and their names are an anagram of two words, usually wordplay of animal names or guerrilla-related terminology. Creatures related to S-Rank Invaders have "原始" (Read as "トライブ" Tribe) and have names based on three. Gameplay Their evolution creatures mostly have the Invasion ability word. They also sometimes have an ability that activates when the opponent has 2 or less shields. They are paired with the following races; Support Invaders don't feature any support cards Evolution Creatures (These creatures may not evolve from their respective race.) }} Example Trivia *They are the first races written in full kanji along with Revolutionary. Category:Race Category:Invader Category:Light Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Nature